


To Seek Knowledge, To Seek Peace

by Hirose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirose/pseuds/Hirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji learns from Zenyatta from the moment he meets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detachment.

It has been one week since Genji agreed to stay with the Shambali Monks.

When he had first met Tekhartha Zenyatta, it was during his travels leading to nowhere. Genji had taken to wandering aimlessly, in search of… something. What it was, even he didn’t know. Dr. Ziegler had restored his body with great dedication, working on helping him rehabilitate and regain his mobility as a new man. It had been extensive, draining, painful, unlike anything Genji could possibly think of when he was younger. From his life as a playboy, living in the lap of luxury, sleeping around with men, women, everyone in between, to half man, half omnic with a broken spirit and nonexistent self esteem to boot.

What was he now?

What had he become?

Genji wanted to figure this out, he wanted to tame the whirlwind of emotions--doubt, frustration, hopelessness, unfamiliarity with who he actually was--that raged on within him. However, he had wanted to figure it out without the help of the omnic who called himself Zenyatta.

Zenyatta was noticeably different from the other Shambali Monks. Whether it was that he was much more stubborn and didn’t give up on asking for Genji to stay with them at the temples or something else entirely, he wasn’t sure. And Genji, being the angsty young man that he was, vehemently rejected Zenyatta over and over, not wanting anything to do with the omnic. It wasn’t until Genji finally agreed to stay with the Shambali for a short amount of time, if only for Zenyatta to cease his pestering.

It has been one week since Genji has agreed to stay at the omnic monastery, and he thinks Zenyatta has been able to understand him more than anyone he’s spoken with before.

The two were different, respectively. Master and student, omnic and… Genji still wasn’t sure what he was, but Zenyatta had reassured him that he was still Genji, no matter what. It was his decision what he considered himself, above all. The mere thought of that still weighed heavily on his consciousness, but when conversing with Zenyatta, or even just sitting in peaceful silence, he felt as if the weight of his past was lifted from his shoulders temporarily. The snowy mountains of Nepal set his soul at ease.

At first, he did not much interact with the other monks inhabiting the monastery. Feeling torn between the world of omnics and that of humans resulted in a distance set wide between most other individuals he came into contact with. The first few days of his stay were only marked by visits and conversations with Zenyatta, which he tentatively grew to enjoy, even look forward to after a time.

Zenyatta was wise. By human standards, he was young, merely 12 years old. But to Genji, Zenyatta’s wisdom was infinite. He knew of many things that had never crossed the cyborg’s own mind, passing into the realm of speculation about human and omnic life as they knew it. Zenyatta’s approach to peaceful human-omnic relations was different from his fellow monks. Rather than “preaching to a crowd in a most… clinical fashion,” as he put it, he found value in interpersonal relationships. He notes this to Genji during one of their conversations, and asked his opinion on it. 

Taken aback, Genji is silent for a few moments.

“I… I am not sure what approach is the right one, master,” he finally says. Hesitating, he looks over to Zenyatta, and feels as though if he could, he would be smiling right now. Zenyatta gestures for him to continue.

“The tension between humans and omnics has become something I’m unsure what to think of anymore. It feels like something I cannot pick a side on.”

Zenyatta hums.

“There is no need to pick a side, Genji. The dissonance between humans and omnics, is something that is so prevalent in our society that it’s only logical for you to feel torn.” 

The hand Genji’s been resting on his knee clenches ever so slightly, and does not go undetected by the monk.

“You are an individual who feels lost in a world that is so utterly divided, painted in black and white.” Zenyatta pauses, turning to look at Genji. “I do not know what this feels like, how turmoiled you must be. But I wish to help.”

Genji feels his eyes sting. He stays silent.

“That is all for now, my student. You are free to go.”


	2. Dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trauma leaves nothing unmarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I'm hoping to start a more regular schedule for this fic. 
> 
> Comments are welcome!

It has been nearly a month since Genji has agreed to stay at the omnic monastery. Though he has faced many of his deeply rooted issues, there are some that still plague him.

Dr. Ziegler had constructed his body in a way that did not require sleep, but Genji slept nonetheless. The act of closing his eyes and letting himself relax as much as he could made him feel human--or, at least, something akin to human. He falls into an uneasy slumber, which is soon wrought with nightmares. 

It’s always too much at once. Flashes of the fight, blood, pain, and most prominently terror. Everything feels so real during his dreams and it is times like these where he cannot escape his past. He’s gasping for breath, panic and fear blurring his eyes with tears and cracking his voice as he begs for Hanzo to stop, to stop, not to _murder_ him, he’s his brother, he’s his brother stop _please stop--_

The sound of his name jolts him awake. He’s producing three of his shuriken from the slits between his fingers before he’s really aware of what’s going on, breathing heavily as adrenaline pumps through him. He focuses on the sight of Zenyatta in the doorway of his room.The omnic floats over as graceful as ever, and Genji knows that he’s looking at him with great concern, worry. The valves on Genji’s body release heated steam as he slowly calms down, retracting the shuriken in his hands and subsequently covering his face. He breathes, in and out, in and out, trying his hardest to find peace in the rhythm.

“Genji.” 

He stills. 

“I have seen you struggle with your dreams more often than I would have liked. I worry for you.”

Genji remains where he is, silent except for the faint sound of his breathing.

“Why do you sleep if nothing but pain accompanies it?”

The silence continues, only broken by the sound of Genji’s voice moments later, quiet and strained. 

“It is in dreams where I can feel human once again.” 

Zenyatta does not pry further, only moving to seat himself next to Genji. He does not reach out, not knowing if Genji would be comfortable after such an ordeal, but he is mildly surprised when he hears a click and a soft hiss. Genji sets his mask next to him, and wordlessly rests his head on Zenyatta’s shoulder. 

They remain there until sunrise. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multi-chapter! The story will take place over the time Genji spent with Zenyatta in the Shambali monasteries. I'm hoping to update it soon.


End file.
